Talk:John Constantine (Vertigo Universe)
Supporting cast Shouldn't all his supporting cast members from Hellblazer be (Vertigo Universe) as well? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:10, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not really sure about this. The main concern is that there is overlap between some of the demon characters up until Vertigo actually existed, and then it's pretty much characters exclusive to the book, besides Swamp Thing, Phantom Stranger and Zatanna appearances here and there. The way I think it is best laid out for Constantine is that the "Vertigo Universe" version is the one who first appeared in Swamp Thing, and continues through to issue 300 of Hellblazer. Then the New Earth version overlaps with Swamp Thing again pre-vertigo, disappears, and then returns during Brightest Day. Then the Prime Earth version shows up in the New 52. My main issue is this, though: If John Constantine and all of his background Hellblazer characters are put at Vertigo Universe, should the Endless/Sandman characters also be moved there? - Hatebunny (talk) 01:12, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Family I hate these ginormous lists of uncles, aunts, cousins, etc. This needs a family tree badly. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:57, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I haven't read far enough to get more than his sister, niece, father, and the fact that Lady Constantine is an ancestor. - Hatebunny (talk) 19:20, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::We're going to have to polish up our HB stuff anyway, now that Constantine uses so much of it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:25, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :::The Vertigo Secret Files issue has some good summary of his family, but the majority of them are simply "ancestors", no relation established. And in Wayne Family fashion, they're all over the place. Devon, Ireland, Ukraine... And the eldest, Kon-Sten-Tyn, killed his two sons, who did not have children themselves. So how exactly he fits... unclear. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:32, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Listed family Here's a breakdown by era. Obviously, they can't all be direct ancestors. Direct: * Thomas Constantine 1910s-1990 * Mary Ann Quinn Constantine Oct 23 1923 - May 10 1953 (31) * Dolly Constantine + Harry living 1961 (#35) * Cheryl Masters 1946 * "Golden Boy" 1953-1953 * Gemma Masters 1978 * Tefé Holland 1987-ish * William Constantine 1880s-July 1, 1916 (69) * Charles Constantine twin of William born 1880s Corinthian: Death in Venice * Alice Constantine wife of William died early 1920s * Jack Constantine II son of William 1916-1941 The Dreaming #32 * Roy Constantine son of William 253 * Aloycious Quinn, mother's side 1815 179 * Adam Constantine 2004- * Maria Constantine 2004- * Saul Constantine 2004- In tree-form: :note: I have to think of a way to incorporate John's three kids with Rosacarnis. , Thomas is given said to have 6 brothers, and in , Dolly is identified as his sister. No order of birth is given|DOL=Dolly|HAR=Harry}} Indirect, unclear: * Pyotr Konstantin born 1630 Trenchcoat Brigade #3 * Harry Constantine living 1649 * Kon-sten-tyn somewhere between 4th and 8th Century * Constantine 6th century Destiny: A Chronicle of Deaths Foretold * Jack Constantine I living mid 16th Century Sandman #13 * Hugh Constantine living 1741 Papa Midnite * Lord George Constantine died mid-18th Century Sandman 1730 * Lady Harriet Constantine died mid-18th Century * Lady Johanna Constantine living 1785, 1794 and some time after * "Mouse" "died" 1794 * James Constantine alive 1797 104 * Conrad Constantine early 19th century Swamp Thing 114 I'll remove the latter half from the list. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 22:41, December 1, 2014 (UTC)